


Love At First Sight

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste is Like a Disney Princess, Adrien is Anna, Adrien is a prince, Adrinette Endgame, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Felix is Elsa, Frozen AU, Panic Attacks, Royalty AU, but like same plot so..., corona virus better kill me before i write another ratatouille fic, his parents are dead, im going crazy from social distancing, its a little different, lila is hans bc it fit her character rlly well, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: On Adrien's 18th birthday, the day of his coronation, he meets the most beautiful girl, and falls in love instantly.His younger brother Felix, who is known to show no emotion, has different ideas.A fight between them breaks out, and Felix runs away, leaving Adrien to find him and bring him home.And maybe, if possible, reverse the curse and cure the destruction Felix accidentally caused
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Félix, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is inspired by a disney movie and you Will be able to figure out which one.

Adrien woke up to the knocking on his door. 

"Good morning Adrien."

He groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"Sir." Nathalie, his advisor called through the door. "You have to get up. Its your coronation."

"I'm wide awake," Adrien yawned and sat up in bed. "Its my... corn-cob nation. Mmm" he licked this lips, imagining corn on the cob with butter and salt and maybe a hint of garlic-"

"Your Coronation." Nathalie repeated. "You need to wake up and make sure that everything is ready."

He stood up and stretched, noticing the fancy suit in his room. "Its my coronation day." 

He chuckled. "I can't believe it's finally here."

After a shower, Adrien brushed down his messy hair, before putting on the fanciest suit he had ever worn. He looked in the mirror, feeling goofy. 

The clothes fit perfectly, but he still felt like a child, dressing up in fancy clothes, pretending to be a king. He wasn't ready for this day to come. After all, it had been only a couple years since his parents passed at sea. He was finally of age to lead the kingdom.

He looked at the portrait on the wall, his father, and smiled. "I'm going to make you proud dad." He took a deep breath and stood up tall. "I'm going to be a great king. Just like you."

He opened his door and walked proudly through the halls. 

The Windows were open, fresh air blew through the castle. Servants were everywhere, setting up decorations and making food and getting ready.

Adrien was in complete awe. He hadn't even realized that they owned so many salad plates. There had to be at least a thousand.

He had spent most of his life in the castle, isolated from other people, but that was going to change.

Starting today, the castle gates would be open.

People would be welcome. 

His kingdom had a reputation for being cold and distant. Adrien was going to change that. He was going to bring peace and prosperity to the nation.

As king, he would have to be in the castle most of the time. 

Adrien walked through the rooms, checking on food, decorations, and cleanliness. He also ate a couple croissants when no one was looking. 

Everything, including the chocolate shaped like his face, which honestly was too much, seemed to be in order. It was all going to plan. 

And he had time. 

As the guards opened the gates, and people started to flood inside the castle for what felt like the first time in forever, Adrien smiled.

Maybe for once, he wouldn't be alone. 

Nathalie was nowhere to be seen, and Adrien had some time before the ceremony began, so he slipped out of the castle gates into a marketplace.

It was wonderful. People of all ages were dancing, singing, buying and selling food. 

One little boy was complaining about wearing a vest, and Adrien knelt down to speak with him. 

"When I was your age, I hated wearing vests too."

"Right?" The boy shrugged. "Its not my fault."

"But," Adrien said with a wink, "girls usually like guys in fancy vests."

"Really?" The little boy stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Then maybe I will keep the vest."

"That's what I decided too." Adrien stood up

The mother smiled at Adrien. "Thank you. He wouldn't listen to me-"

"Really it was no big deal. I'm just glad to help."

Adrien continued walking, past the marketplace, towards the open water. He lived on a beautiful island, but it had been years since he had seen the beach. 

Not since he was a child. Not since before his parents....

Adrien walked along the pier, reminiscing about his childhood, when a horse ran into him. Hard.

Adrien stripped and felt himself falling backwards. Fast. He landed, butt first in a little rowboat that had been behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief. If he had fallen into the water and ruined his outfit, Nathalie would've killed him.

Then Felix would be crowned king, and no one needed that.

Adrien sat up, feeling a little dizzy, as the owner of the horse jumped down to help him. 

"I am so sorry." She held a hand out.

"I'm Adrien." He took her hand and accidentally pulled her down with them.

He fell back once again, and she landed on top of him. 

Their faces were inches apart.

He could almost kiss her.

Adrien blinked. Whoa. Where had that thought come from?

The girl quickly got up, and after rocking the boat back and forth a few times, they both were on steady ground.

She brushed off her dress. "As I was saying. I am so sorry." She held out a hand. "Princess Lila, of the Rossi Isles." She glared at him, and he took a Second to respond.

He shook it. "Prince Adrien. Of Agreste. Pleased to meet you."

"Prince?" She bowed, her face softening. "I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince with my horse. And... for every moment after."

"No." He laughed. "Its fine."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm not that Prince. If you had hit Felix..." he whistled. "Yikes. Luckily, its just me."

"Just you? You're the crown prince-"

"I'm madly clumsy. That's what I am."

"Really I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal." 

A bell started ringing and Adrien jumped. 

"What?"

"The coronation. I have to go."

"Go?"

"See you later." Adrien kissed her hand, before taking off sprinting towards the castle. 

If he was lucky, he could make it back before Nathalie noticed he was gone.

As he ran away, he missed the way that Lila couldn't stop smiling, but it didn't matter, because he was busy smiling himself.

Lila was beautiful and seemed nice. She was everything that Adrien had dreamed of.

He had known her for less than an hour, and he was pretty sure he was already in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Post two chapters in one day? Yikes I need to focus on online school

The coronation ceremony itself was a horribly awkward, long boring process that Adrien forgot about as soon at was over.

He made a vow to serve and protect Agreste and the people changed his name. 

It was underwhelming.

The party that happened immediately after was exciting though.

Felix stood next to Adrien, with a nervous smile. He had never been much of a people-person. 

"Hey." Adrien smiled at him. 

"Hey. Hey me?" Felix looked around, as if there was anyone else Adrien could possibly be talking too.

"Yeah. So... this is a party?"

"I guess." Felix shrugged. "I've never really been to one before." 

"Its nice."

Felix frowned. "There are a lot of people, but mmm what is that smell?"

Adrien took a deep breath. "Croissants." 

The brothers giggled.

Felix looked like he was about to say something, his mouth opened and-

The Duchess of Weselton bowed before them. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems fitting that I have your first dance as king."

Adrien gave a smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't dance."

Both his brother and the Duchess shot him a strange look.

"But my brother does."

As the Duchess dragged Felix towards the dance floor, Felix shot his brother a murderous glare.

Adrien laughed. Maybe it would do Felix some good to talk to people.

Although he did look dreadfully awkward out there.

The Duchess was doing some weird dance, a combination disco and waltz that Felix was incapable of keeping up with. 

It was hilarious.

Eventually, Felix stumbled back to his place next to Adrien, looking utterly exhausted. 

"She sure had energy." Adrien laughed. 

"Ugh." Felix scoffed. "You know I don't dance."

"It was pretty funny, you have to admit."

His face softened. "Okay, maybe it was a little but funny."

"This is nice."

"Yeah?"

"So many people, the gates are always open. I wish it could always be like this."

Felix smiled. "So do I. But it can't."

"What?"

"It just can't."

"I'm the king now. Felix, I can keep the gates always open." Adrien smiled. "I can help everyone in need and-"

"Look. Brother, that sounds great in theory, but trust me, we can't. The gates are closed for a reason."

"I think we should open them."

"You can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. That's all you've ever done. I'm your older brother, I'm tired of living in your shadow."

"Adrien. I'm sorry." Felix reached out a hand.

Adrien pushed it away. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I just need space."

Before Felix could say another word, Adrien disappeared into the crowd of the ballroom.

He wasn't looking for anyone or anything in particular, he just needed to clear his head. 

Adrien wasn't thinking straight, and tripped, landing in a stranger's arms. Embarassing. Immediately, he stood up and brushed himself off before apologizing profusely.

There was a familiar laugh. "You just keep falling for me, don't you Adrien."

He looked up and smiled. "Lila, it's good to see you."

"Its good to see you too."

"Wanna get away from all these crowds?"

She blinked. "Aren't you busy?"

"They won't notice if I'm only gone for a little bit. Besides, I'd rather spend time with you."

"That's sweet." She looked around. "Okay. I'm in."

"Perfect." He grabbed her hand. "Follow my lead."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really-"

"Run on three."

"Okay." She squeezed his hand. "I'll follow you.

"One. Two-"

Adrien made eye contact with Felix from across the room. His brother was giving him another pretentious, dissaproving, disappointed look. As usual.

Adrien couldn't stand it. "Three." 

He started running, Lila following behind, until he was sure no one was following.

"Where are we?"

"This is my favorite place." He gestured to the shelves. "The library. It's also Felix's least favorite place. He'll never find us here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, I know plenty of hiding spots."

...

Lila and Adrien talked about everything, from favorite foods, to music, to colors.

They liked the same things, and had so much in common. With every word Lila said, Adrien felt himself fall in love a little more.

"You know, I'm the youngest of six sisters." 

"Really? It's just me and Felix."

"Yeah. One of them pretended that I didn't exist. For over a year."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, well, its just what sisters do." Lila shrugged. 

"Brothers too." Adrien frowned. "Felix and I used to be really close when we were younger, and then one day he just pushed me away. I still don't know why. He acted like he just forgot about me."

Lila squeezed his hand. "I could never forget about you." 

Adrien smiled, looking into her eyes. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I love- crazy." She replied, but they both know what she had almost said was, "I love you."

"All my life, I've been shut out, doors in my face, away from people, but then I met you."

She smiled. "I've been thinking the same thing. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, but with you-"

"With you-" he echoed.

"I've found my place."

"-I see your face," he smiled. "And its nothing like I've ever known before."

"Love."

"Love is an open door." He winked. "No more doors slammed in my face."

"We're perfect for each other."

"You really think so?" Adrien grinned. He wasn't sure if Lila felt the same way, but she did and it was amazing.

"I mean, it's crazy."

"What?"

"We finish each other's-" she paused, letting him speak.

Adrien blurted out the first word that came to his mind. "Sandwiches!" Only after he spoke did he wonder if she had meant 'Sentences.'

"That's what I was gonna say!"

Apparently not.

They spoke in unison. "Jinx. Jinx again."

Adrien had never felt a stronger connection with anyone. Their mental synchronization only had one explanation; they were meant to be.

He and Lila went well together. Perfectly. 

He could imagine a happy, long life with her. Three kids and a hamster and an amazing kingdom.

"Can I say something crazy?" Adrien asked again, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something ever crazier?" She kissed him. "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, schools out for six Seems bc corona virus, so I'm either going to be writing a lot more, or a lot less, depending on how much the extra screen time hurts my head. 
> 
> Also, let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it's been a while, I kept getting distracted and writing other things bit this will be a complete story, I've got it outlined, and this is an interesting Au.  
> And the main reason I came up with this was because I was watching frozen because I my little sister is obsessed and there's that part when hans goes, "oh Anna,if only there were someone out there who loved you," and I immediately thought that that is something Lila would do, and then I had to figure out how to fit every other character in. And there's what I got. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long note, but this is a longer chapter so....
> 
> Also, warning, Felix kinda has a panic attack, it isn't explicitly stated, but his heart speeds up and he can't breathe and idk I put symptoms that I get, so watch out for that. Its only one paragraph, between the ***s.

After Lila accepted Adrien's proposal, he remembered that they had a party to get back to.

They snuck back in through a window.

"I'm sorry, time just really flies by when I'm with you."

"Yeah." She smiled, "it does."

They were back in the hallway, where they could hear distant music, but not be bothered by any of the guests.

"I really should be getting back to the ballroom."

"You could." She shrugged, "or you could dance with me."

And so he placed his arms on Lila's shoulders and started to sway.

...

Adrien didn't return back to the party for hours, and when he walked back in, Felix found him immediately.

And he was not happy.

"Adrien! Where were you?" He scowled. "Did you run off with that floozy for the whole night?"

Lila gasped and dove towards Felix. "How dare you! I am a princess of-"

Adrien put an arm in front of her. "She's my fiancee."

"Fiancee?"

"Yes." Lila kissed Adrien on the lips. 

Felix frowned. "But, you've only just met."

"And we're getting married!"

"Adrien, you can't marry a woman you just met."

Adrien squeezed Lila's hand. "You can if its true love."

"But its not true love. What do you know about love?"

"More than you." Adrien rolled his eyes. "All you know is how to push people away."

Felix took a breath. "Adrien, its time to close the gates."

"No. This is my party. People can stay."

"Its time to close the gates." He repeated, hands shaking.

Lila frowned. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's just being dramatic. He doesn't like people. Especially me."

"Why would I-" Felix shook his head. "Never mind. Adrien, just trust me. Its time for everyone to go."

"Felix, if it makes you anxious, you can go to your room. You can have some space. I'm just not kicking everyone out yet."

"I'm going to close the gates."

As Felix started walking towards the guards, Adrien lunged. He meant to grab Felix's hand and pull him back, but all he grabbed was his glove.

Felix made a fist. "That's enough Adrien."

"It's not. I'm king, you're younger than me, and all you ever do is boss me around. This is my call. The party is not over till I say it's over."

"Fine. Just give me my glove back." Felix clenched his fist.

"What?"

"My glove. I need it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm cursed? Adrien, you're acting like a child. Give me my glove."

"What?"

"The glove."

"Oh this? You want it?" Adrien threw it on the ground. "Go get it." (Street smarts)

Felix pounced towards the glove with cat-like reflexes. And he missed. His hand, outstretched for the glove, touched the floor. 

And it dissolved into a black dust. 

Felix clutched his hand to his chest as everyone jumped back in fear.

"A sorcerer!"

"Evil!"

Adrien stepped forward slowly. "Fe- are you okay?"

***

Slowly Felix shook his head. "Its the curse." He gasped. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't breathe. Everyone was staring at him and his whispers sounded like yells. It was stuffy and overwhelming and the lights were too bright. 

***

He stepped backwards, towards the door, and everyone leapt out of his way. 

They had seen how easily he destroyed the floor and wanted nothing to do with it. 

As soon as he hit the door, Felix pushed it open and bolted. 

He didn't mean to hurt anyone. 

And he had to get away before it was too late.

...

Adrien was frozen, staring at the broken spot on the floor. What once was the size of Felix's handprint continued to spread, and within minutes had black tendrils of destruction flowing out from it's center.

It was a black hole. Anything that touched it disintegrated. It reached chairs, floor, and one lady's left shoe.

Luckily, she had tripped and was no longer connected to the shoe, so the destruction couldn't reach her.

Unluckily, she had to hop on one foot.

Adrien didn't want to see what would happen if it touched a person.

After removing everyone from the ballroom, Adrien stationed a guard at each door. 

"Go get my horse." 

One servant ran off towards the stables.

"I need you to make sure no one goes in or out. We can't let anyone touch that destructive circle. And if it continues to spread, increase the barrier."

"Yes sir." The guards took their positions.

"And Lila-"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You're in charge." 

Lila looked scared. "Me? In charge? But you're the king. Paris needs you to protect it from Felix."

"You're in charge for now." He repeated. "What happened was my fault. I need to take responsibility for my actions and fix it."

"I love a man who takes responsibility for his actions," Lila swooned. 

"Make sure everyone stays away from the palace."

"I will."

"And Lila, I love you."

Lila smiled as Adrien rode off in the direction that Felix has fled. 

"Hopefully he can find this brother and reverse this. Until then, we are going to do everything we can to keep each other safe."

"Lila, you're a hero." One person gushed. 

"You're just what we need."

"All hail Queen Lila."

"Oh please, I'm not queen yet." Lila waved it off, but she was smiling. "I just want to help you."

...

Felix sprinted through the forest. 

As he passed by, every tree that he brushes toppled over, every rock evaporated. 

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He was at the base of a mountain, there was nowhere to go.

Unless...

Felix closed his eyes, and reached for the mountain. The destruction flowed out from his fingertips in a controlled manner, carving a rough staircase from the rock. 

He opened his eyes and smiled. He hadn't expected that to work nearly as well as it had.

He then carved his name into the rock, followed by a cat, and was shocked at the fine details he was able to create.

Without anyone nearby that could get hurt, Felix was able to control his power. Maybe it wasn't a curse, but freedom.

He walked forwards, creating an entire castle out of rock, just by relaxing and letting himself go.

He didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, or hiding anymore. He was free. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I forgot how fun this au is. Its so interesting to write... there's still a few details I haven't worked out, like I definitely want Tikki to be Sven, but I don't know if I can make Plagg fit into the story at all?  
> Like maybe he's olaf, but I can't make Felix create a cat because he can destroy? Idk ill figure it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think so far, there will definitely be more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien shuffled through the forest.

It was just his luck. A tree had fallen and spooked his horse, and Adrien had fallen into a river. It was freezing cold and he couldn't stop shivering. 

Also, his pants were uncomfortable when wet. 

As he continued wandering in the direction that Felix had gone, he passed by more and more destruction. 

It was all random, fallen trees, and broken rocks. None of it seemed to be spreading like the original spot, but Adrien still wasn't going to touch it. 

Adrien could only imagine how terrified Felix was. He was probably freaking out after the chaos. 

And really, it wasn't his fault. Adrien provoked him. And no matter what, he had to find Felix and apologize. 

And hopefully bring him back.

And maybe figure out some way to reverse the curse, if possible?

Honestly, Adrien had never known that Felix had a curse, maybe it was a recent thing, but he had always acted stuck up and distant. 

Maybe it wasn't a curse, maybe it was Karma.

Adrien shook his head. He was being mean to his little brother. He should feel sorry for him. It couldn't be easy to be so afraid of yourself.

The look that Felix had on his face after he touched the floor, was one that Adrien had never seen before. 

He's seen annoyance, frustration, and occasionally the slightest hint of fondness on Felix's face. 

He had never seen fear. Completely-

Adrien's train of thought was interrupted when he saw smoke, rising from a little cabin. It was a warm place to rest. Or, at the very least, it was dry.

"Fire." He smiled. "Maybe they have some pants I can borrow."

He made his way over to the cabin, bumping into (and tripping over) a sign. 

As he picked it back up, he read it. "Wandering Fu's trading post." So, it was a trading post, not a cabin. Interesting. "Hopefully they have pants." 

It wasn't Adrien's fault that he was cold. He had dressed for a royal ball, not a hike in the woods. 

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a large man. "Yoo-hoo! Welcome."

"Do you happen to have any pants?"

"Thanks." Adrien waved at the man. "Has anyone else come out here, a young man, like, oh I don't know, a Prince?"

"No." The man Adrien assumed to be Fu chuckled. "The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you."

"Storm?"

"Yeah. All the trees are falling. I haven't gone outside. And you're the only one that's come inside." The door rang... "well, you and this lady. Yoo-hoo!"

A woman walked through the door. Her dark hair was barely visible under her hat, and most of her features were covered up by a mask.

"Carrots." The short, but surprisingly scary looking lady marched and stood directly in front of Adrien.

"What?"

She pulled her mask off so Adrien could head clearly. "Carrots. Behind you." 

"Oh right, of course." He jumped out of the way, as she placed the carrots on the counter, along with an axe. 

"So, what business brings you out here?"

"Trees. I cut down trees for a living."

"You?" Adrien looked her up and down. "No offense, but-"

"I'm stronger than I look." She put her hands on her hips. "And a lot of trees got knocked over, so that makes my work easier."

"The destruction..." Adrien whispered.

"You know about it? Its making my business significantly easier. I need to follow the path up the north mountain to thank whoever is causing it."

"You shouldn't touch any of the things that are destroyed. It could destroy you."

"Me?" She laughed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"You said its near the north mountain?"

"Yeah. Tons of trees are knocked out in that direction."

"Maybe that's where he went."

"Who?"

"My brother. He was cursed to destroy anything he touched... and he ran away."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, for sure."

Fu cleared his throat. "So, will you be buying anything."

"Yes. The carrots and the axe." She threw some coins down. "Ten dollars."

"Twenty."

"I only have ten. And it should be seven at most."

"I'm a business man. I have to make money somehow..and no one wants to be here in this chaos."

"But I can't-"

"Guys, calm down." Adrien stepped back. 

"No. Step back." She pushed him back, "while I deal with this crook."

Fu stood up. He was significantly taller than expected. And she was below average height. "What did you call me?"

She was thrown out the door, into the woods. 

After a moment, Fu rearranged the items on the table so that Adrien could access his. "Just the boots and the pants, yeah?"

"Yeah." Adrien bit his lip. "Actually..."

He placed the carrots and the axe with his items. 

That girl looked like she knew how to get through the forest, and that's exactly what he needed. A guide, who could lead him straight to Felix.

And back home. 

Adrien was terribly lost. And not good at navigating forests. 

But at least he had dry pants. 

As he made his way to the little barn that the girl had entered, he took a breath and practiced what he was going to say. 

Just as Adrien was about to enter, she started to sing. Her voice was soothing and warm. It reminded him if when his mother used to song lullabies to him and his brother.

"Reindeer are better than people, Tikki, don't you think I'm right..."

She even made a funny voice, to pretend to be the reindeer responding to her. Adrien watched through a crack in the donor, which made him feel like a creep.

It was a cute song, and seemed like a private moment. Adrien didn't want to intrude.

After a solid minute of singing, during which Adrien established that she had trust issues, a reindeer named Tikki and POSSIBLY smelled weird, he opened the door.

She was laying down, next to an actual reindeer. It looked peaceful. And their little fire kept the barn comfortably warm.

It was too bad that Adrien had to interrupted it. "Take me to the north mountain." 

She sat up, setting her lute to the side. "And I'm Marinette."

"Adrien." He nodded. "Let me rephrase that." He tossed a bag at her. "Take me up the north mountain."

She opened it to find the axe that he had bought for her. "We leave in the morning. And you forgot the carrots for Tikki."

"Oh right." He threw another bag, which hit her in the head. "Sorry. We leave now."

Marinette took a bite of a carrot, before feeding the rest to Tikki. "Now it is."

As Adrien walked back outside to wait for them, Marinette was taking off her glove. 

She soon followed, with a full bag of carrots, and led him to her sleigh.

"North mountain, huh? Shouldn't you be trying to get away from the destruction?"

"Yeah, but I've never been good at self preservation. And it's mostly my fault, so I should be the one to fix it."

"Your fault? You made the Prince go destruction crazy?"

"Funny story-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck for a bit because I couldn't decide if fu should be the trolls or Oaken but I figured it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated.   
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"So, it was coronation day and he's my brother, and I thought he always wore gloves because he hated germs or something, but I pushed him, after he told me I couldn't marry a woman I just met, even though it was love at first sight, and Lila is a princess, even though she she from a smaller kingdom that's struggling economically, and he got mad and apparently he's cursed to destroy anything he touches."

"Wow." Marinette took a breath. "You were right. That is a lot."

"Any questions?"

"You married a girl you just met?"

"Well, not officially-"

"She could be a murderer."

"She's not. Besides, its true love."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Like you know anything about true love."

"I know more than you, forest girl."

"I'll have you know, I'm actually friends with love experts... and your story, doesn't sound like love."

"You're bluffing."

Marinette crossed her arms. "It's not love. Trust me on this."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, amazing women don't just fall out of the sky and fall in love with you. Its a gradual process. She's using you."

"She is not." Adrien protested.

"She has to be. It makes sense. You're the king now, that would give her a lot of power, which is what she wants."

"Lila is not after power, she loves me."

"You don't even know her." Marinette gasped. "Did you say Lila?"

"Yeah."

"I knew a Lila, and she was nothing but a liar."

"Well this Lila is different."

"For your sake, I hope so."

"So, you're attacking my love life, anything else you want to criticize?"

"Yeah, you said the Prince was your brother, doesn't that make you a Prince-"

"I'm the king now, but yeah."

"Huh." She chuckled. 

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, it's just, you don't really look like a king." 

Adrien looked down at the mud on his boots, felt the disaster that was his hair, and crossed his arms. "Well, it's been a long day."

"No judgement, I'm just surprised that you're actually out here. Why didn't you just send some guards to find him?"

"That's... complicated?" He offered.

"Nice. Keep it vague." She rolled her eyes. "For all you know, I could be a murderer. Maybe I've been stalking you."

He scooted away from her, as much as he could in the sled. "You aren't."

"How do you know?"

"I heard you singing to your reindeer. No one like that could be a murderer."

She pulled on the reigns, stopping the sled. "You heard that?"

"It was cute."

Her face went red. "You're going to be the death of me."

It was his turn to laugh at her. "What is it with you and death?"

....

Somehow, Adrien and Marinette made their way to the mountain (mostly) unharmed.

The sled broke, and Marinette lost her lute and food supplies to an angry pack of wolves, but they were alive.

As the approached the base of the mountain, Adrien's knees were weak. "How much further?" He was breathing heavily, pausing after every step.

"Is this too much of a workout for you, pretty boy?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

Marinette evaded the question. "We're here."

"Oh really?" Adrien kicked the wall of rocks. "This doesn't look like my brother."

"No... but that does." Marinette pointed at a fallen tree. It looked like it had fallen over and caught fire, nothing left but the ashes. She stepped closer to it. It was calling her name, drawing her near. 

She hadn't told Adrien, but she had felt called to the mountain from the moment they met.

Out of nowhere, Adrien dive-tackled her to the ground, away from the tree. "No! Don't touch it."

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Why?"

"It'll destroy you or me." He shivered. "It'll destroy us all."

"How do you know?"

Adrien tossed his glove at the tree. As soon as it touched, the glove fell apart. "I don't want to risk it."

"I'll be fine." Marinette closed her eyes and reached her hand towards the tree. 

Adrien closed his eyes too. He couldn't bear to watch the destruction take over. 

He felt deja vu wash over him. It had happened before, and he couldn't let it happen again. He felt... guilty. 

He shoved her away again.

"I'm fine!"

"I can't risk it." He helped her up. "C'mon, Felix is close. I can feel it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so it's been a while. I haven't been super inspired to write anything New lately, so I'm going to work on some if my wips. This one is not my favorite, but I have an outline and I feel like it deserves to be written.


End file.
